1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a teaching data generator, a robot system, and a method for generating teaching data.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-91304 discloses teaching data generators are known to generate or edit teaching data that specifies motions of robots.